Operation: TITANS
by D.K.N
Summary: I couldn't decide where to put this fic, so I'll put it here. It's a Teen TitansKids Next Door Crossover. Rated T just to be safe. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Hey, hey, hey, you lucky, lucky peoples! Now, here is something I came up with a few days ago – a Teen Titans/Kids Next Door Crossover! I know, I know, not exactly the first of its kind, but hey, trust me, it'll be good. And now the disclaimers!

I do not own Kids Next Door or Teen Titans. Kids Next Door belongs to… I don't know

who, and Teen Titans belongs to Warner Brothers and DC Comics. Now, on with the fic!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Deserted cave in forest outside of Kids Next Door's city (approx. 15 miles inland from Southern California's Pacific Coast, and 26 miles southeast of Jump City)_

A dark figure sat upon a broken stalagmite in the cave, and by dark I mean that his entire body appeared as a black form tinted with red, his glowing yellow eyes searching back and forth as he held his pipe in his hand. This was a powerful fire-demon known only as "Father" "Hmm… he said he would meet me here" the figure said. "What's keeping him?" The next second, he heard a dark, calm voice from nearby. "Ah, you're here"

Father activated his fire to illuminate the room, and saw the figure of a man dressed entirely in an orange-and-black suit. His face was completely covered by an orange and black mask, save for his right eye, which had a slight tinge of red to it. "I trust this means you received my invitation". "Yes," Father responded, "Now what do you want… what was your name again?" "Slade. My name is Slade".

"Now," continued Slade, "You have no doubt heard of the Teen Titans of Jump City, California". "Yes," replied Father, "I have heard of their exploits" "And I know of the 'Kids Next Door', the global task force that has given you so much trouble in the past" "Yes, go on". "I have reason to believe that the Titans have discovered you and the threat you pose, and may be on their way here to deal with you and possibly ally themselves with the KND. So, I propose a deal. You help me destroy both groups, and together, we will conquer this entire planet".

"And what makes you think I would help a mere powerless human?" Father said, forming a small fireball in his hand, to which Slade smirked and said, "Who says I'm powerless?" With that, Slade summoned two large fireballs in his hands, and pillars of fire erupted around him. "A little gift from a demon named Trigon. After he betrayed me and I was forced to help the Titans destroy him, I discovered that I had kept the powers he bestowed upon me. I am equal to you in every way, in both power and strategic ability. Now, imagine the havoc we could wreak on the world as one force".

Father though about it, than reached out his hand and shook with Slade. "You've got yourself a deal".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that is it for the prologue. Please tell me what you think, but don't be too harsh.

#2: Man, that King Sandy sure has weird taste in women. Numbuh 3 hits him Ow! Screen goes dark OW! What'd you hit me for?

#4: Nothin'.


	2. Where There's Smoke, There's Fire Demons

Hey, folks! Well, I can't really think of anything to say except…. enjoy Chapter 2 (or one, if you didn't count the Prologue).

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Kids Next Door, Dragon Ball Z, Halo, or Star Wars

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kids Next Door Sector V Treehouse – 6:00 p.m._

It had been an average (as in boring) day so far. Numbuh 1 was going over mission specs in attempts to find flaws in their enemies' attack plans. Numbuh 2 was reading comics, as usual. Numbuh 3 was sitting in her own little world, no doubt daydreaming about Rainbow Monkyes… or Numbuh 4, or was currently playing Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi on his PS2. Numbuh 5 was sitting quietly, debating in her head whether to play Halo 2 or Star Wars Battlefront on her X-Box. Suddenly, the "Bad-Guy-Attacking" alarm went off.

"Numbuh 2, status report!" Numbuh 1 shouted. In a flash, #2 was at the computer console, frantically typing in buttons. "Well? Who is it this time?" Numbuh 1 asked. "I can't tell," replied Numbuh 2, "the scanners can't get a positive I.D., but power level sensors are really going off. It's one of the big, bad ones". "All right, then. Kids Next Door… BATTLE STATIONS!"

20 minutes later, they hopped out of their dropship (I forgot the name), only to see a charred wasteland. Fortunately, there hadn't been any houses nearby, so whoever – or whatever – had done this had not killed anyone or destroyed any homes. The being responsible for all of this was standing right there waiting for them. "Hello, Kids Next Door" he said in an almost-deceptively calm voice.

The Kids Next Door were greeted with the sight of the dark, fiery figure of a demonic being known simply as "Father". Now they understood why the power sensors had nearly overloaded. "All right, troops! Ice guns out!" ordered Numbuh 1, and the five pre-heroes each pulled out a large, light-blue rifle-like weapon, aiming directly at Father.

"Fire!" shouted Numbuh 1, as they all let loose blasts of super-chilled energy. However, they were intercepted by several fireballs, but not ones from Father. "What the?" exclaimed Numbuh 4, as they all looked toward the dark corridor nearby from where the fireballs had came. "Ah, yes, I almost forgot" said Father. "Children, meet my new ally".

It was then that Slade stepped out of the shadows. "Hello, Kids Next Door" he said in his usually soft yet scary tone. "So," said Father, "Have any of you ever heard of Slade before?" "Of course I have," said Numbuh 1 with a scowl. "I don't know too much, but I do know that he's one of the most powerful and intelligent villains on the entire planet. He's killed hundreds, maybe thousand of innocents, and recently he came close to taking over the entire west coast of the US, until a group of unknown heroes rose up and stopped him".

"Yes," said Slade, "And since they aren't here, it should be much easier for my friend and I to conquer this area, and eventually the entire planet!" "Spoken like a true evil super-genius, Mr. Wilson" said Father. "It doesn't matter how many of you there are," said Numbuh 1, "We'll stop you, Wigglest-" "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" shouted Father, flaring up. "I was so SICK of being called that, I legally changed my last name to 'Winstein', so there!" "What was that about?" asked Slade. "It's… nothing" replied Father. "Now, where were we? Oh, yes!"

With that, both of them began charging up fireballs. Then, they let them loose, firing them at the Kids Next Door, who were too scared to do anything and felt certain of their doom… until a wall of dark energy appeared out of nowhere, blocking the blast.

Slade's visible eye widened, and he exclaimed angrily "No, they can't be here. This can't be true!" "It is" said an unknown voice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliffhanger! Just so you know, the voice was R- (gets cut off by tranquilizer dart. Wakes up 30 seconds later) Ow, my head. What was I on about? Oh, well. Please read and review!

Did anyone else notice in Operation: S.N.O.W.I.N.G. the blatant rip-off of Imperial AT-ATs and CIS Droidekas?


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, my peoples! Sorry 'bout the delay, but I've been busy, what with Thanksgiving, setting up the tree, and things like that (I use an artificial tree, since ASTHMA IS A CURSE UPON MY LIFE!) Sorry about that. Anyhow, on with Chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Kids Next Door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What? Who's here?" exclaimed Father. "You know, kids, with all the distrust you hold towards teenagers," said Robin as he leapt from hiding and landed in front of them, staff out, "I bet you never thought you'd be saved by one". "Who… are you?" #1 said. They were interrupted by Father laughing. "This is who you were worried about, Slade? One teen?" he said as he summoned up about 2 ½ dozen fire soldiers (a trick he learned from Slade. Robin just smirked and said, "Who says there's only one?"

As soon as he said that, a concentrated beam of blue energy came out of nowhere and took out four of the fire soldiers. The source was revealed, as Cyborg leapt from hiding, delivering a massive blow to a fire soldier, then proceeding to blast his cannon through it point-blank. A series of green energy blasts from above the wiped out three more, and Starfire flew down to the ground, firing her optic blasts and destroying two more.

At that moment, the small, green bird that had perched on a nearby branch flew down and transformed into a large, angry green rhinoceros, which proceeded to destroy two more fire soldiers, and than transform again into Beast Boy. The creatures launched a series of fireballs, but a shield of black energy rose from the ground and blocked them. A small, black portal appeared in the ground, and Raven emerged. Slade was on edge now, but he was concealing it quite well. "Well, well, Titans," he said calmly, "So you decided to follow me all the way here?"

"Uh, dude," replied Beast Boy, "what do you mean, 'all the way here'? It's only, like, 30 miles or something". "So you're the Teen Titans," said #1, "I've heard of you. I've studied your files" "And you must be part of that planet-wide organizations of children who fight against tyrants who try to oppress kids - the Kids Next Door… right?" to which #1 nodded. "I've also heard of _him_" said Numbuh 1, gesturing toward Slade.

"Uh, this is nice, y'all," said Cyborg, "but how about we focus on them first before we get to know each other", as he pointed to the 18 remaining fire-soldiers. Father started to charge up, but Slade stopped him. "I think it would be best to take our leave now, Winstein". Father reluctantly nodded, and they both teleported away in two pillars of flame.

Robin, Cyborg, and Sector V raised their weapons, while Raven and Starfire charged energy. "Kids Next Door, attack!" "Titans, go!" In a flash, the battle began. Robin pressed a button on his staff, and it began to glow with energy, and he charged. Cyborg ran forward, blasting and punching, while Starfire took off and began firing at any target she could. Using her powers, Raven uprooted a tree and lifted a boulder, then chanted her words, and they both splintered away until they were two huge, sharp spears (like what Guldo did in DBZ) and hurled them forward, taking out several of the soldiers.

Sector V was firing their "Arctic Blasters" as quickly and accurately as they could, and were doing quite well, taking out quite a few soldiers. A trio of them charged straight at the kids, but Beast Boy stepped in front of them and transformed into a large, green _Tyrannosaurus Rex_, crushing them beneath his feet and tail, then charging forward as an elephant to wreak more havoc.

I'm not good at describing battles, so let's just say that all the fire soldiers were gone within five minutes. "Well," said Robin, "How about we head back to your base for some rest, planning, and introductions" Numbuh 1 nodded in response. "What are you, crazy!" shouted Numbuh 4. "They're teenagers! We can't let 'em in our base!" "Calm down, Numbuh 4" replied #1, "Like I said, I know about their exploits, and trust me, they're on our side. Besides, with our enemy and theirs teamed up, we'll need all the help we can get". He turned to the Titans and said simply, "Follow me". And they set off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if it wasn't exactly 5-star material, but I had less than 35 minutes to make this chapter. Again, please read and review. Bye-bye!

Dodgeball Wizard: No! That can't be! That's impossible! Whack!


End file.
